Mensaje en la Arena
by Mizuno Gina
Summary: Durante una misión Tenten pide a Neji ir a la playa del lugar. Neji acepta pero está decidido a no nadar. Ya era hora de que Tenten entendiera que un no suyo, era un NO. Iba a mostrarse inflexible, pero... "-Neji, creí que te negarías a entrar"


**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia sí es mía.**

* * *

Con su imperturbable semblante, Neji miraba la inmensidad azul que, en frente de él, se extendía hasta el horizonte. No se podía decir con certeza en donde terminaba el mar y en donde comenzaba el cielo. El Hyuuga bajó la vista, un oleaje calmo lamía con suavidad la arena de la playa. Neji soltó un pequeño suspiro.

Tenían siete días de estar en ese lugar. La misión de detener a los ladrones de alta mar que saqueaban los sembradíos de perlas del lugar había terminado con éxito. Los habitantes de la Isla Perla, que pertenecía al País de la Ola, se habían sentido tan satisfechos que demostraron su agradecimiento ofreciendo un pequeño festejo para los amables ninjas de Konoha. Lee y Gai, que nunca decían que no a la comida, mucho menos a las delicias del mar, se encontraban fascinados disfrutando del festín y de la hospitalidad de los aldeanos cuando aprovechando eso Tenten le había arrastrado hasta ese lugar algo abandonado.

Tenten, desde que estuvieran comiendo, le había insistido en ir a la playa antes de marcharse diciéndole que quería recoger conchas, hacer dibujos en la arena y meter los pies al mar. Él intentó disuadirla de quedarse en la aldea pero no pudo. Cuando ella ponía esa cara compungida y le miraba con esos ojos castaños tan entristecidos, simplemente no podía negarse. Tendría que hablar con ella, sobre la forma tan sutil en que le manipulaba, porque eso era lo que su novia hacía, manipularle. Y tanto lo manipulaba que ahora había logrado convencerlo de meterse a nadar.

- ¡Vamos Hyuuga! ¡Date prisa! –le gritó su manipuladora personal a sus espaldas.

Neji apretó los labios. No, no entraría. Tal vez Tenten se enojara con él, pero definitivamente no nadaría. No le gustaba el mar, sus ojos eran muy sensibles al agua salada. Su novia tendría que aprender a aceptar sus negativas, a entender su particular manera de ser. Él la aceptaba y la quería tal cual era, lo justo sería que ella hiciera lo mismo con él. A partir de ahora un no sería un no, sin marchas atrás.

- Sabes, Tenten creo que-

A Neji se le escaparon las palabras y se le secó la boca. Tenten tenía las manos puestas en las caderas esperando que terminara de hablar. Le instó a continuar con un movimiento de cejas.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Tenten

- ¿Q-Qué de qué? – dijo tragando con fuerza

- ¿Qué ibas a decir? –dijo impaciente

- Cre-creo que debo sujetarme el cabello.- dijo con voz algo grave.

- Te prestaré una de mis cintas.

Neji sólo pudo asentir, su novia en ropa interior le había dejado atontado. La miró acercarse hacia el pequeño cúmulo de ropa que se había quitado. Ver sus espaldas mientras caminaba fue glorioso, a cada paso que daba el movimiento de su trasero le robaba el aliento, le secaba aun más la garganta. Neji abrió los labios para jalar, de manera desesperada, una bocanada de aire.

Luego el oxigeno se le volvió a escapar al mirarla acercarse hacia él. Neji se perdió en sus pechos redondos y su estomago liso, divagó en su breve cintura, su diminuto ombligo y sus piernas torneadas. La visión de Tenten así era el paraíso.

Su andar lento no impidió que sus pequeños pechos se bambolearan ligeramente, el suave vaivén agitó el interior de Neji. Una explosión de calor se desató en todo el cuerpo del chico. Todos los poros de la piel se le despertaron y la sangre le corrió de forma incontrolable por las venas.

Una ninfa castaña medio desnuda caminaba con una sonrisa hacia él y él… allí paralizado.

Tenten se plantó en frente de su serio novio, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y comenzó a atarle el cabello. Cuando terminó, le robó un beso sacándole de su estupor.

- Listo. Ahora… ¡Alcánzame! - y salió corriendo a las carcajadas hacia el mar.

Los cabellos sueltos se agitaban libres en su espalda. Los ojos blancos se entornaron, Tenten era perfecta. El shinobi se desvistió bastante rápido. Para ser honestos, sus manos se habían accionado por sí mismas (con dedos ágiles ya había desatado su camisa cuando Tenten le sujetaba el cabello).

Neji corrió con prisa, adentrándose al mar. Agradeció su frescor porque le calmó un poco. Tenten se sumergió al verlo aproximarse. Neji comenzó a sonreír al verla esconderse bajo el agua. Luego de unos minutos, Tenten emergió a sus espaldas, abrazándose a él.

- ¡Mira lo que atrapé! –dijo divertida

Neji aun sonreía.

- Ah sí… ¿Y qué atrapaste?

- Eeh… ¿Cómo se les llama a las sirenas macho? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño

- Tritón.

- Un sexy tritón.- dijo murmurándole al oído.

Neji se estremeció. Los vellos de la nuca se le erizaron al sentir los labios de esa bella sirena besando su cuello y sus esbeltas piernas rodeando su cadera. Si no estuvieran a plena luz del día…

- Neji…

- Mmm... - casi un gemido

- Creí que te negarías a entrar conmigo.- dijo colocando su barbilla sobre uno de sus hombros.

- Sabes que no te puedo negar nada.- dijo con voz gruesa.

- Tsk, de haberlo sabido no me hubiera sacado la ropa.- Neji enarcó una ceja. Ella se soltó, dio unas brazadas, rodeándolo.

- Así que… tú…

- Hai – sonrió, flotando en frente de él.

- Tenten… eres una manipuladora.- dijo algo indignado.

- ¡Lo sabía! –dijo triunfal.

- ¿Qué?

- Te ibas a negar, ¿cierto? – Neji apretó los labios.- Pero como me viste en cueros no dudaste ni un segundo en seguirme. Y yo que presumo de mi virtuoso novio y resulta que eres un calenturiento y un pervertido, Hyuuga.- dijo con diversión.

Neji enrojeció. Ni Ibiki Morino podría sacarle la verdad, pero Tenten siempre se las arreglaba para descubrirlo.

- ¡Tenten, Neji! – les gritaron

Lee y una de las chicas de la villa, que al parecer se había quedado prendada de la actitud del chico, les esperaban en la orilla.

- ¡Es hora de irnos!- volvió a decir Lee, agitando un mano

- ¡Ahora vamos! –gritó ella.

Lee mostró el pulgar. El de mallas y su admiradora se dieron la vuelta dirigiéndose de nuevo a la Aldea. Los enamorados esperaron que se alejaran lo suficiente para acercarse a la orilla. Mientras se vestía, la castaña miraba de reojo a Neji, parecía algo molesto.

- Neji…- dijo, su novio se dio la vuelta. - Te quiero.- él ni se inmutó.- Y me encanta que seas tal como eres, más aun, que me quieras tal como soy. Eres… un chico increíble. Soy muy afortunada. –dijo con una sonrisa serena.

- Manipuladora, exhibicionista y ahora… cursi.- dijo con mirada maliciosa el chico increíble. Ella sonrió

- No me busques Hyuuga.- le advirtió al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos

Neji se acercó robándole el aire con un beso.

- También te quiero.- dijo besándole la nariz. Tenten volvió a sonreír. - Andando, exhibicionista.- dijo abrazándola

- Hai, Hai.- contestó rodeándole la cintura.

Habían caminado unos cuantos metros cuando Tenten lo soltó.

- Espera un momento, enseguida vuelvo.

Regresó corriendo hacia el mar y escribió algo con un pedazo de rama que encontró. Volvió, agitada por la carrera, hasta Neji otra vez.

- Listo.- Neji enarcó una ceja.- Recogí conchas y nadé pero se me había olvidado escribir algo en la arena.- le aclaró. Neji sonrió.

- Cursi...- volvió a repetirle el de ojos perlados.

Tenten encogió los hombros y sonrió inocente, pero los ojos chocolates brillaron misteriosos.

La tarde comenzaba cuando los shinobis de Konoha eran despedidos por el jefe de la isla. Embarcados en un pequeño bote se dirigían de regreso a casa. El sol empezaba a caer lentamente. El mar mantenía su tenue murmullo mientras seguía acariciando con suaves olas la playa.

Desde el bote, unos ojos perlados se abrieron con desmesura. Podían divisar, sin necesidad del Byakugan, un enorme mensaje escrito en la arena que el oleaje empezaba a borrar.

"¡Neji Hyuuga es un Pervertido!"

- Tenten...- el reproche en la voz del Hyuuga era claro. Con ojos entrecerrados e indignado, se giró sólo para mirar que la castaña se desabrochaba la blusa argumentando calor, y matando con eso, la protesta que tenía pensado hacerle su pervertido novio.

* * *

¡Oh sí! Últimamente sólo NejiTen se me ocurren. En fin…

Antes de irme, Gracias por leer.

¿Reviews?... Pulse aquí

v


End file.
